Saying and Thinking Are Two Different Things
by PlushiePlush
Summary: Chapter 2: Ichigo has had a stressful day... and to make things worse.... Kisshu decides to pay her a visit... what happens when Ichigo tries to have a normal conversation? Sorry about the bad summary!
1. Candy?

**Me: Don't worry I will be updating my Mew Mew Cream story soon… I just really wanted to put this up… I made this a while back at school and found it again the other day… this is a small conversation between Pudding and Taruto, but you can also know their inner thoughts… I couldn't come up with an idea for names for their inner thoughts…. So I changed their names a bit for their thoughts… here's how it works…**

**Pudding- Pudding**

**Purin- Pudding's inner self**

**Taruto- Taruto**

**Tart- Taruto's inner self**

**Ok this is romantic to me because I am not a romantic person… for me romance is like a duck… your supposed to throw acorns at it and when someone asks who is throwing acorns at the duck you point to your best friend standing next to you and yell "SHE DID IT!" ( I'm joking, I don't really throw acorns at ducks… and I'm not encouraging you to!)**

Pudding: Hi Taru-Taru NaNoDa!!

_Purin: Oh no, I used his nickname, I know he hates it…_

Taruto: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!

_Tart: Oh, why did I yell at her like that…? I really do like the nickname…_

Pudding: Um… would Taru-Taru like a candy drop NaNoDa?

_Purin: That was a stupid question NoDa… 'course he doesn't…_

Taruto: Uh, sure… I guess.

_Tart: Yay! Pudding offered me something! Plus she used the nickname she made for me!_

Pudding: Um… Pudding was wondering if…

_Purin: Don't be stupid NoDa! Don't ask!_

Pudding: if Taru-Taru likes Pudding NaNoDa!

_Purin: Crud, I said it, WHY!?_

Taruto: O-O-Of course not!!

_Tart: Yes I do… sorry for yelling…_

Pudding: oh… ok NaNoDa… Pudding will leave now…

_Purin: Great… he probably hates me now…_

Taruto: Kisshu and Pai are probably looking for me! I'm gunna go! Later Monkey-Girl!!

_Tart: I'm sorry, I can't stand to see you upset so I'm going to leave now… goodbye… Pudding…_

**Me: This is a one-shot but if you guys want I could make more chapters for different characters… you will have to say which characters and what it is about… like an argument… conversation about random things… or something else…**

**SEE YA LATER!**


	2. catching and getting caught

**I decided to have more chapters! Thanks to everyone whom encouraged me! Well lets got on with it shall we.**

The chimera anima slashed at Pudding, she barely dodged as Taruto was laughing at her.

Taruto: Darn! It missed!

_Tart: Thank god it missed._

Pudding turned towards Taruto

Pudding: Pudding ring INFERNO!

The jell-o like substance flew at him but he dodged

Taruto: HAHA! You missed Monkey-girl

_Tart: Stop yelling at her! You are such a jerk to the girl you love ya' know!_

Pudding turned to face the chimera anima, but it was to late, it slashed at her side, sending her flying through the air

Taruto: Pu-

He cut himself off.

_Tart: HURRY! CATCH HER! YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU!! DON"T JUST FLOAT THERE! CATCH HER YOU DUMMY!_

Taruto teleported to about were she would fall, his hands were out to catch her.

Through all the pain Pudding could see Taruto with his arms out trying to catch her, the worried hurtful look on his face.

Pudding: Taru-Taru…

_Purin: He… he cares… maybe he even loves me like how I love him NoDa_.

As she fell into Taruto's arms, Taruto realized that he was to far forward, Her face came closer to his as she was caught, and their lips met, they kissed on accident.

Pudding: …

_Purin: …._

Taruto: …

_Tart: …_

There was silence before Taruto dropped her.

Taruto: Get off of me monkey girl!

_Tart: Whoa! Awkward!_

Pudding stood and they were face-to-face once more and red flushed onto both of their faces…

Taruto: YOUWIN!

He yelled quickly before teleporting away. As each stood in their places they both said something they knew wasn't true.

Taruto: EWWW! THAT WAS GROSS!

Pudding: Pudding didn't like that NaNoDa!

But they knew the truth… the same thing going through both their minds…

_Purin and Tart: That was so sweet, I love him/her!_

**It will probably take me a long time to get another chapter up… This doesn't have to be just PuddingXTaruto! Just send in a comment with the couple you want and what the set up is (An Argument, a date, Etc.) and I will do that for one of the next couples… Till' Next Time BUH-BYE!**


	3. Oranges?

** Well… I have been planning to change the way I write this story, because it was in script format (Against fan fiction rules), also… Safaia Bara pointed that fact out, but I was planning on changing it anyways…**

** So I will not change the other chapters, but from now on, anything in bold is thinking!**

** Now also… I've had a couple votes for a KisshuXIchigo chapter! So this chapter is KisshuXIchigo!**

It was another stressful day at school as Ichigo was walking down the sidewalk, well… more like stumbling. "Can today get any worse…?" Ichigo mumbled to herself.

Little did she know, things were about to get a whole lot worse.

"Hiya Koneko-chan!!" Kisshu came flying out of the air. _**'And now for my kiss!' **_Kisshu pressed his lips against Ichigo's. After thirty seconds, he pulled away. "See ya Koneko-chan!"

Kisshu was about to teleport away, but someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around to be face-to-face with Ichigo

"DARN IT KISSHU! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!!!!!?" Ichigo yelled at him, **_'Why can't we just have a conversation like normal people?!' _**

Everything was silent as Kisshu was at a loss for words, especially with Ichigo glaring at him. Eventually, Ichigo let go of his arm. "Tangerines…"

"Huh?" **_'What's a 'tangerines'?'_**Kisshu just laughed nervously, "hehe… what's a 'tangerines'?"

"You know, tangerines… they're like clementines."

"uh………….." Kisshu was very confused now.

"You don't know what tangerines and clementines are?" Ichigo was shocked, "They're like oranges!"

"It's a color!?"

"No you idiot! It's a food! Its citrus fruit!" Ichigo was shocked again at Kisshu's stupidity.

"What's it taste like" Kisshu was curious now.

"Huh?"

"An orange! What's it taste like?"

"oh! Um… its sorta sweet, yet sour and tangy… its hard to explain, you'd just have to eat one yourself and find out." Ichigo stated and turned around and began to walk away down the sidewalk. After fifteen minutes, she realized that Kisshu was following her "What?" _**'Why can't he just leave me alone?'**_

"Can you buy me one?"

Ichigo, unlike Kisshu, had forgotten the previous conversation. "Buy you one what?"

"An orange! I wanna try one!" Kisshu was desperate.

Ichigo sighed at started to walk down the sidewalk in the direction she had just came from. "Fine! Follow me."

Kisshu just cheered and began to happily float along side her.

XXXXX

"So this is an orange… its orange!" Kisshu was amazed that something was named after its color… or was the color named after it?

"You really are an idiot…"

Kisshu looked at the fruit once more before he began to take a bite. The orange was a whole orange, and it was not yet peeled. And most people know, the peel of an orange is very bitter…

"BLEHH! ITS DISGUSTING!!!!!" Kisshu dropped the fruit and it rolled into the gutter. Ichigo just pointed and laughed at Kisshu, whom was feebly attempting to scrape the taste off of his tongue.

"HAHA! You're supposed to, peel it first!!!" Luckily, Ichigo had bought two oranges. She took the extra orange and carefully peeled it before handing it to Kisshu.

_ '_**_After what happened last time… I can't take any chances…'_**"Are you sure it won't kill me?"

Ichigo just glared at him " Just eat the stinkin' fruit."

Kisshu took a bite and his eyes lit up, "Its delicious!"

Ichigo just smiled as Kisshu finished off the rest of the orange.

"So… What did you think?" Ichigo wondered.

"Hm! It was good!" Kisshu then turned and kissed Ichigo. He floated up just high enough to be able to avoid her fist. "But I still prefer strawberries though! Bye-Bye Koneko-chan!" With that, Kisshu was gone.

Ichigo sighed before a small smile crept onto her lips **_'Maybe today wasn't so bad after all…'_**

**Please tell me what couple I should do next! I will do ALMOST any couple… but if one is just to weird… then sorry, I wont do that one… stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
